Shelves for closets often have brackets which support a shelf and a clothes hanging rod. Numerous cantilever shelf/clothes rod arrangements are known. One type of arrangement uses an integrally formed shelf and rod arrangement that is continuous. This arrangement is designed to be mounted to the wall in a permanent location. One problem with such an arrangement is that when not in use, this shelf apparatus may not easily be moved out of the way. Thus, this shelf apparatus may be stored for later use.
Other types of shelving arrangements are formed from metal wire. The brackets that are used to hold the shelf in place usually are interleaved with the wire shelving. This forces the brackets to be placed in certain positions with respect to the shelving. When mounting shelving, it is desirable to secure the brackets to studs to allow the bracket maximum support. Because of the forced positions, a stud may not always align with a bracket position. Another problem associated with such brackets is that they are securely attached to the shelving unit and with respect to the wall. This prevents the shelving unit from being easily removed when not in use.